Midnight & Cascade
by Tsunami Shadow
Summary: A story about baby Eevee's and Pichu's.The Story is a million times better than the title&summary.Please R
1. Midnight

I hate this.I feel like starting a new story.And it's a type I don't think I'm very good at.Why do I always wanna start a new story??????I wanna know.I also wanna know if I should continue A New League.I've asked multiple times now,but still no answers or so I think.-_-  
I don't own Pokémon.But I (hopefully) will someday!^-~  
I suck at the summaries and titles,so don't really pay attention to them other than to read my fics.Everyone who has so far has loved 'em.This story is about Pok'emon.Their POV's most the time.  
Now for the story...  
  
  
  
  
  
I woke this morning to a bright sunshine,feeling really hungry.I opened my eyes to look around for Mommy.She isn't here.But my brother and sister are.I have been told many times about how Eevee families leave the runt of their family.They just dump it off.  
  
I'm the runt in my family.But Mommy,Daddy,and Grampa say they won't leave like that.They said they love me alot and wouldn't even think of ditching me.But,I still have to be careful.Grama told me that she got dumped off even after her mommy and daddy said they would never ever leave her.  
  
Then she met Grampa,who took care of her.He was the largest in his litter.His family took her in and as soon as they were old enough,they left.Grampa and Grama then had Daddy,and the rest of his litter.  
  
My daddy met Mommy in a battle.Her trainer was going to catch Daddy,but she had to weaken him first.Mommy lost.She said her trainer dumped her off saying,"You're too weak.I never want to see your pitiful face again." Her trainer kicked her,and then left.It made me cry when I heard the story.  
  
I hope I'm never captured.I don't wanna end up with a trainer like that.Are all trainers like that?That's what I've always wanted to know.  
  
Mommy is back with food.More berries,my favorite.She gave me a few.  
  
"{I couldn't find much for now,sweetie.But I promise there'll be more later.}" she said.I nibbled on them.Make it last as long as possible.  
  
My mommy's different than me and Bro and Sissy.She is really tall and has a really pretty grayish coat.I like Daddy.He looks kool.He's black with really shiny places.I hope to be like him when I grow up.  
  
Me and Bro and Sissy know alot more than an average 4-week-old litter.Mommy and Daddy and Grampa teach us alot because we live in a very dangerous forest.We already have mastered our first attack!Tackle,I think it's called.  
  
"{Hey Sis,ya wanna go play tag with us?}" Bro asked.  
  
"{Yeah,I guess.}" I said.I don't know why we don't have real names.We just call each other what we want.  
  
"{Sissy's it!}" me and Bro yelled.Uh,oh;gotta run.Sissy's after me.One advantage of being small:speed.  
  
I finally outran Sissy and she took after Bro."{Bro's it!}" she called.He's after me.I'm still kinda tired,but I can't just give in.I have to outrun him.  
  
I outran him,but I feel like I'm gonna callapse."{I give,let's take a break.}" Bro said,out of breath.  
  
"{Who do you guys wanna be like when you grow up?Grampa&Grama,Mommy,or Daddy?}" I asked them.  
  
"{Hmmm...I think I wanna be like Grama.She was really pretty with her orangey fur.}" Sissy said.Sissy is like a little version of Grama.Although she isn't here anymore,Grama was always fun to be around.She was so warm,and her fur was so soft.  
  
"{I guess I wanna be a Jolteon.The one Dad fought was so kool!}" Bro said.He was always into the fight dad had to protect us.  
  
"{I'm gonna be just like Daddy.I don't know as much as you guys,but Daddy looks kool.I really like his fur.And the shiny places.}" I told them.We were in the clearing outside of our den in the cave laying on our backs watching the clouds.  
  
"{Sis,you know alot.Just;you're smaller than us.It's not you're fault.I'd like to be like you.And don't worry about us leaving.We won't leave you.If Mom or Dad even thinks about leaving,they'll have me and Sissy to deal with.}" Bro told me.  
  
"{Thanks,Bro.Hey,do either of you want to use different names?No offense or anything,but these names are kinda dumb.}"I asked.  
  
"{Yeah,we can choose names to fit who we wanna be when we grow up.I wanna be...Flamie.}" Sissy said.  
  
"{Okay,I'm...do you guys like Spike or Jolt better?}" Bro asked.  
  
"{Spike.}" me and Flamie said.  
  
"{Okay.I'm Spike.Who are you gonna be,Sis?}" Spike asked.  
  
"{Hmmm...I guess I'll be...Midnight.Because at midnight,it's pitch-black like my fur's gonna be,and the stars are just like the shiny spots.}" I said.I like my new name.  
  
"{Midnight...It fits you perfectly!}" Flamie said.  
  
"EEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!"   
  
"{Oh,no!Is that Mommy?}" Me,Flamie and Spike ran as fast as we could back home.I hope it isn't her.  
  
"{Mom!!!}" Spike yelled.Mommy's being attacked by a trainer.Oh,no.A PokéBall!  
  
"{Mommy!He has a PokéBall!!Watch out!}" I yelled.Mommy can't get captured.She just can't.  
  
"UMBREON!!!!" Not Daddy too!!!  
  
"{Spike??Where are you?}" I shouted.  
  
"{Over here!Come on!!}" I ran over to him behind a big tree."{Where's Flamie?}"  
  
"{She's seeing if Grampa's still OK.Here she comes.}" She looks worried.  
  
"{Grandpa's-(pant)fighting(pant) a big (pant)Pokémon.}" Flamie said between breaths.  
  
"{What if they get captured?We'll be all alone.}" I began crying silently.  
  
Mommy just got hit by a big sparkly beam-thingy.She got captured!!  
  
"{Mommy!!!!!!!!}" I shouted.  
  
"Huh?Look,Mondo.There's babies.Let's get `em." one of the trainers said.  
  
"{RUN!!!!}" Spike yelled.  
  
We all ran as fast as we could away from the three trainers.I heard Daddy and Grampa get captured,too.Flamie and Spike did also.I know because they started weeping.I'm crying.I want Mommy and Daddy and Grampa!!  
  
We stopped in a clearing."{I want Mommy!And Daddy and Grampa!}" I wept.  
  
"{We do,too,Midnight.Don't worry.We'll be able to stay nice and safe.Won't we,Spike?}" Flamie tried comforting me.  
  
"{Yes.We promise we'll be safe.Don't worry,Midnight." Spike said.  
  
I hope.They're right.I don't wanna be captured by those mean trainers.They looked scary.  
  
Spike carried me while we were looking for a place to stay.Eventually,we came across a trainer with a tall,pink Pokémon.   
  
"{I'm scared,Spike.}" I told my brother.  
  
"{It's okay.She doesn't look mean.Remember,Mom told us about a nice woman that takes in injured wild Pokémon and takes care of them?}" Spike asked.  
  
"{Yeah.}" I said.  
  
"{Well,I think it's her.Come on,Flamie.}" Spike called our sister,and we walked up to her cautiously.  
  
"Hey Chasey!Look,three baby Eevees!" the woman told her Chansey."Here little Eevees.It's okay.I'm Nurse Joy.How about you?Where's your mommy and daddy?"   
  
"{She seems nice.}" I said.  
  
"{Nurse Joy!That's who Mom was talking about!!}" Flamie exclaimed.  
  
"{H-hi.I'm Spike,and these a-are my sisters F-Flamie a-and M-m-midnight.Our mom,dad,and Gandpa got captured by really scary-looking trainers.}" Spike said.  
  
The 'Chansey' translated Spike's message to 'Nurse Joy'.  
  
"{Come with us.I'm Chansey.You can stay at the Pokémon Center for awhile.It's safer than out here.Team Rocket is who captured your Mom and Dad.They've been out here for a long time capturing the wild Pokémon.}" Chansey said.  
  
"{Come on,Flamie let's go with them.Midnight,get on.}" Spike said.  
  
I climbed on Spike's back and we followed Nurse Joy and Chansey to the 'Pokémon Center'.  
  
  
  
  
******  
Did you like it?The next chapter is about the other Pokémon.Please Review!!!!And,tell me if I should continue A New League.C ya later!!!  
  
~Misty/Shadow 


	2. Cascade

So far only two readers.They e-mailed me instead of reviewing.I have alot of stories to work on.-_-  
I don't own Pokémon.I wish.sob.  
I'm hyper right now.Probly cuz I'm going swimming!!!Yay!!!!!hehe  
On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Huh?Is it morning yet?(I opened my eyes)Where is everybody?Getting food?Nah.But where?  
  
"{Hey little sis.You awake?}" my brother asked me.  
  
"{Yeah.Where is everybody?}" I asked him.  
  
"{Daddy is out teaching us moves.You wanna come?}" he asked.  
  
"{Yeah.I guess.}" I answered.I followed him out to the clearing outside our nest.Daddy was teaching my two brothers and sister how to do a move.  
  
"{What move is that?}" I asked.  
  
"{Thundershock.Try it.}" he told me.I started concentrating to try it.I can't.  
  
"{How come I'm never able to do that?}" I asked.  
  
"{Because you're not trying hard enough.}" Mommy's voice answered.  
  
"{Mommy!}" I cried,running up to her.  
  
"{Hey little girl.Hungry?}" Mommy asked,giving me an apple.I thanked her and took a bite.It's good.We haven't had apples in a long time.Mommy said it was because 'The other Pokémon have to eat,too.'I've seen alot of other Pokémon,even though I'm only two weeks old.Me and my brother are littler than our other brothers and sister.They're a month old or more.I can't remember.  
  
As for the Pokémon I've seen-a bird-type one Mommy called a P-Pidgey.She said we have to watch out for those.I've seen C-caterpie's and Weedle's,and Metapods and Kakunas.I've even seen a big one that was sparkly and blue and was really,really fast.Mommy and Daddy didn't tell me what it was called.They said,"{You'll find out when you're older.}"  
  
But when?When will I find out all of the things my mommy and daddy won't tell me?I can't be patient any longer.I've never been farther than what my mommy calls 'a mile' from my nest.I wanna go out and see the world.I wanna meet new Pokémon and make new friends!!But,I guess that's too much to ask for.  
  
"{Is anything wrong,sweetheart?You've stopped eating.}" Mommy asked me.  
  
"{No.I'm just daydreaming.}" I replied,starting to nibble on my apple again.  
  
Another thing I've always wanted to know is:Why do I look different from my brothers and sister?I'm alot different.I'm quite a bit smaller,and my fur is different.Instead of being sort of bristly and rough,my fur's really soft and smooth.My parents don't even know why.  
  
Also,my fur's different in color.Instead of being a soft,yellowish color like my siblings and mommy,I'm a cute little bluish color.It looks kinda like the really big Pokémon's fur that I saw.Daddy says I'm as pretty as the ocean itself.  
  
My ears,while my siblings have black on their ears and a black tail,I have a really sparkly pretty whitish-purple.My cheeks,when I looked in the pond near our nest,were golden-yellow.  
  
My daddy says we're P-Pichus.He says that mommy is a Pi-Pikachu and he is a Ra-Raichu.My daddy is an orangish-color,and my mommy and siblings are the usual yellow,black and red cheeks.  
  
"{Hey little girl.Ya wanna try an attack?}" my daddy asked me.  
  
"{Sure,Daddy.}" I answered.  
  
"{Okay.It's called Thundershock.Ya ready?}"I nodded."{Okay.Close your eyes.Concentrate.Can you feel the electricity?"}   
  
"{Yeah.}"  
  
"{Okay,when you feel like you're charged up,release it.}" Daddy instructed.  
  
I got ready...And..."{Pi-chu!!!}" I let go.  
  
"{Good job!!!Keep practicing that.You did really good for your first try.}" Daddy told me.  
  
"{Thanks Daddy.}"   
  
"{Hey sis,ya wanna go exploring?}" my brother asked me.  
  
"{Sure!Where are we going?}" I asked,now following him.  
  
"Well,I heard Dad talking about some really tasty Berries somewhere around here.I wanna try to find them for a surprise-lunch for everyone.Dad and Mom couldn't find 'em.}" he told me.  
  
"{Kool.I'll look over here.}" I ran over to a bush.These look like berries.I'll taste one.  
  
Yuck!!Sour! Those berries over there look good!  
  
Mmmm...Tasty.Sweetest I've ever tasted."{Hey!!I found them!!}" I cried.He ran over here.  
  
"{Taste one.They're really sweet.}" He tasted one.  
  
"{These are it!!I'm sure!Grab as many as you can!}" We picked the berries for quite a while.My brother took a leaf to carry them in.Then,we started off back home.  
  
"{Daddy!Daddy!Look what we found!}" I shouted.  
  
"{What?}" My brother handed him a berry."{These are the berries I've been looking for for days!Where'd you find them?"}  
  
"{Over in a clearing that way.}" My brother said,pointing in the opposite directon.  
  
"{What would I do without you two?}" Daddy said,hugging us.  
  
"{I don't know Daddy,what?}" I asked.  
  
"{Everybody come out here!}" Daddy cried.My mommy and brothers and sister came out of the nest.  
  
"{What?"} asked my sister.  
  
"{These two just found a bunch of those berries I was telling you about.}" Daddy said."{And,they would like to share with all of us.}"  
  
"{They have twenty-four.Each one of us gets four.}" Mommy said after counting them.  
  
"{Thanks,guys.}" My two brothers stated.My two oldest brothers look alot the same.Mommy says they're t-twins.  
  
"{These are delicious!}" my sister commented.  
  
"Fearow!!"   
  
What was that?I hope it's not trouble.  
  
"{Everybody into the nest!Now!}" Daddy shouted.We all scurried into our nest,but we were watching through the door.  
  
"Raaiiiichuuuuu!!!!" Whoa.Daddy's good.That was one big Thundershock.  
  
"Pika!!!" Mommy's good,too.  
  
Huh?Why's mommy running back here?And why's she taking sis?  
  
"{Okay.Sweetie.I want you to get your brothers and sister,sneak away from here,and go to the Pokémon Center.}" Mommy whispered to her."{You remember where it is?}"  
  
My sissy nodded,starting to cry.  
  
"{Good.}" Mommy kissed her."{Now get going!}"  
  
"{Come on you guys,let's go!}" Sis said.We followed her out of our nest,and we went straight through bushes.  
  
We ran for a really long time.I know this is farther than a m-mile.It has to be.  
  
"{We're almost there.}" My sissy said.  
  
"{Where?The Pokémon Center?}" My brother asked.  
  
My sissy nodded.  
  
We finally came up to a really tall cave.It doesn't look very much like a cave,so what is it?  
  
"{Start shouting.}" Sissy commanded.  
  
"Pi! Pichuu pi.Chu!PiPiCHU!!!" Everybody was saying that.  
  
Oh my gosh.Who's that?"{Brother,who's that?Is that a hu-human?}"  
  
"{Yes.It's Nurse Joy.}" One of my older brothers told me.  
  
My sister started talking to that big pink Pokémon."{Our mommy and daddy got into a big fight with a Fearow.Mommy told us to come here.}"  
  
"{Oh.Well,you're sure welcome to stay here.You're not the only ones.We just picked up three baby Eevee yesterday.}" the Pokémon said.What is Eevee?I guess I'll find out soon.  
  
  
  
How do you like this so far?I haven't got any reviews.-_-Please Review!!!Please!!!  
Misty/Shadow. 


	3. New Friends,New Stories

"{Spike,I miss Mommy!}" I wept.I've been crying since we got here.N-Nurse J-Joy gave us a huge   
r-room to stay in.It looks just like the forest.There are trees everywhere,and it is very warm.  
  
"{I do too,Midnight.}" Spike comforted me.I got up,and walked over to the little pond.I looked at myself.I look terrible.I gotta quit crying.I'm a big girl.Even though I really,really miss Mommy,Daddy,and Grampa.  
  
"Spike!Flamie!Midnight!We have some little friends for you!" Nurse Joy yelled.Friends?What kind of friends?I wanna know.  
  
"{Come on,Midnight!}" Flamie called.  
  
"{I'm coming.}" I said quietly.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
N-nurse Joy told us to follow her down the long path.This place really doesn't look like a cave.  
  
I'm soooo tired.I feel like I'm gonna...collapse.Oops.I already did.  
  
"Picha picha!" my brother cried.  
  
"Huh?" Nurse Joy turned around."Oh,you poor little Pokémon!"  
  
What's she doing?She's picking me up.Should I Thundershock?  
  
I looked worriedly back at my sister.She shook her head no.This Nurse Joy human has a comfy paw,though.I snuggled up in her hands.  
  
"Geez,you are one small Pichu.You must be the runt." Nurse Joy commented.  
  
"{Yes.}" I said tiredly.  
  
"The Eevees are in here.You can play with them all you want."   
  
Uh,oh.I'm gonna find out what 'Eevee' is.  
  
"Spike!Flamie!Midnight!We have some little friends for you!" Nurse Joy yelled.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The three baby Eevee got together and ran over toward their visitors.Nurse Joy set down the little Pichu she was holding,and left the young Pokémon to get to know each other.  
  
'Hey,that Pokémon is small like me!' Midnight thought.  
  
'Is that a Eevee?It's small,too!' the little Pichu thought.She struggled to get up,and limped over to the 'Eevee'.  
  
"{Hi.I'm Midnight.What's your name?}" Midnight introduced herself.  
  
"{I...I don't have a name.}" she told Midnight.  
  
"{You want one?Me and my brother and sister made up our own names.}" Midnight asked.  
  
"{Sure!You'd really do that for me?}" Pichu exclaimed.She sat down.  
  
"{Yeah.Hmm...You look like...umm...Cascade!You look like water!Nurse Joy told me about 'Gym Leaders'.They give badges to good trainers.The water badge is called 'Cascade Badge.'}" Midnight explained.  
  
"{I like it!Thank you!}" Cascade cried.  
  
"{You wanna play with me?}" Midnight questioned.  
  
"{I'm kinda tired.}" Cascade answered.  
  
"{Okay.We can talk,then!Come with me to my favorite spot!It's really warm.}" Midnight suggested.  
  
"{Kay.}" aggreed Cascade.She followed Midnight over to the heating vent,which was her favorite spot.  
  
They sat down next to it,nice and cozy,and started talking."{Why'd you come here?}" Cascade asked.  
  
"{Well,Y'see,me,Flamie,and Spike(We were calling each other Bro Sissy and Sis at the time,) were looking up at the clouds telling each other who we wanted to be like when we grow up.Flamie(Sissy) wanted to be like my Grama,so that's why she named herself Flamie.Spike(Bro) wanted to be like the Jolteon my Daddy fought to protect us,so that's why his name is Spike.I wanted to be like my Daddy,all black with shiny spots,so I named me Midnight because Daddy looks like the sky at midnight.  
  
"{While we were talking,we heard Mommy cry out.We ran to see what was happening,only to find out that Mommy was getting attacked.Then we saw that Daddy was getting attacked,and Mommy got captured by the mean-looking trainer.Flamie came back to me and Spike and told us that Grampa was getting attacked,too.  
  
"{We ran off in search of somewhere safe to stay,(I was riding on Spike's back).Then we ran into Nurse Joy and Chansey.Spike told Chansey what happened,she translated for Nurse Joy,and we've stayed in here for two nights.}" Midnight explained.  
  
'Wow.That's almost just like what happened to me.' Cascade thought.  
  
"{How'd you come here?}" Midnight asked.  
  
"{Well,I'll skip the non-important things like you probly did.}" Cascade said.Midnight nodded.{"My Daddy asked me to try an attack,so I did.I was successful,Daddy said it was really good.I then went exploring with Brother.We were looking for berries my Daddy had been looking for.We found them,and brought them back to our nest.Our family ate some,then we heard a really loud FEAROW!  
  
Daddy and Mommy started fighting it,and Mommy told my Sister to bring us here.We started shouting at the door and Nurse Joy brought us here.I don't know if my Mommy and Daddy are coming back,though.}" she explained.  
  
"{I guess we have almost the same cases.}" Midnight thought out loud.  
  
"{Yep.}" Cascade agreed.  
  
"{Everybody!Dinner!}" Nurse Joy cried.  
  
"{Yay!You're gonna love this food,Cascade!It's the best.}" Midnight sniffed the air."{Cooked apples.}"  
  
"{Yum.}" Cascade kicked her chops,then the two new friends scurried over for their dinner.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How ya like it so far?Thank you sooooo much for that really kool review,Crimson Lugia.  
  
Please use the nice little button in the corner to submit a review.  
  
~Misty/Shadow 


	4. She can talk?!'~'

Y`know what?I haven't been putting in disclaimers lately.Oops.  
I don't own Pokémon.There I did it.On with the story.  
  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
Today was another typical day of traveling for Ash,Misty and Brock.One guess.Yep.Ash and Misty are fighting.Over Ash getting them lost.  
  
"If I had gotten us lost,then how come I know where we are?" Ash asked.  
  
"If you know where we are,then where are we?" Misty asked him slyly.  
  
"Pi chuka!" Pikachu asked.{Yeah where?}  
  
"Um...Somewhere." Ash mumbled.  
  
"Hah!Knew it!We are lost." Misty announced.  
  
"Toge toge priiii!!!" Togepi cried.He was having fun watching his parents fight.He didn't know that,though,of course.  
  
"Would you two please quit fighting?Look,I bet if we walk just a little more we'll get to Sunshine Valley." Brock told them."So,you two shut your mouths,and just walk along the path."  
  
"As long as Misty's quiet,it's fine with me." Ash said.  
  
"Me too." Misty agreed.The three walked on in silence until they finally reached Sunshine Valley.They decided to go to the Pokémon Center to heal their Pokémon.  
  
"Yeah,I'll heal your Pokémon.But while you're waiting,Chansey can take you back to the greenhouse.We have some little visitors." Nurse Joy explained.  
  
"Ooohh,I'll go!" Misty cried.She turned to Ash."Coming Ash?"  
  
"I'll be there in a while." Ash told her.   
  
"Okay." Misty said,somewhat dissapointedly.  
  
"Chanseyyy!!" Chansey shouted for Misty to follow.She ran up to follow the egg-carrier.  
  
Chansey took her past the guest rooms and to the greenhouse.  
  
"Chan sey chan chaseyyy sey chan." Chansey cried.{There are baby Pokémon in there.}  
  
"Okay." Misty said,walking through the door.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"{Is that Nurse Joy?Maybe it's story time again!}" Cascade cried.  
  
"{Maybe.}" Midnight said."{Our brothers and sisters aren't around.}"  
  
"{Yeah.They've been doing other things on the other side of this r-room.}" Cascade told her.  
  
"{Prob`ly thinking of names for your brothers and sister.}" Midnight suggested,licking her paw.They were sitting by the big pond in the center of the greenhouse.  
  
"Hello?Pokémon?You in here?" Misty asked quietly.She set Togepi on the ground.  
  
Midnight and Cascade perked their ears up."{That's not no Nurse Joy or Chansey.}" Midnight whispered.  
  
Misty slowly walked into the greenhouse.She looked around for any sign of a Pokémon,and found two sitting by a pond.  
  
'A specially-colored Pichu,and an Eevee.Both look like the runts.' Misty thought.'Kinda reminds me of myself.My sisters always calling me a runt.'  
  
"{Hey there.I'm Misty.Do you two have names?}" Mmisty asked,talking like an Eevee.  
  
"{Did she just talk like a Pokémon?}" Cascade whispered.  
  
"{I could've sworn she just did.}" Midnight whispered back.  
  
Togepi,being the little adventurer that he is waddled up to the two little Pokémon and said,"{See my mommy?Isn't she nice?}"  
  
"{That human is your mommy?}" Cascade asked,shocked.  
  
"{Yeah.She's been Mommy ever since I can remember.Where's your Mommy and Daddy?My Daddy is coming later.}" Togepi said joyfully.  
  
"{Our Mommy's and Daddy's aren't here.And they won't ever be here.}" Cascade told him.  
  
"{Togepi,don't ask about things like that.}" Misty scolded.  
  
"{Sorry Mommy.}" Togepi apologized.  
  
"{You talk like us?}" Midnight asked.  
  
"{Yeah.Sorry to startle you,but I just love little Pokémon.I couldn't resist coming and visiting.}" Misty said.  
  
"{So...Togepi's Daddy is coming later?Can he talk like us too?}" Midnight asked her.  
  
"{He's not really Togepi's Daddy.Just like I'm not literally his Mom.We found him somewhere and he hatched and the first thing he saw was me so I guess I'm his mom and Ash was the second thing he saw so I guess he's his Dad.}" Misty explained."{He can't speak like you,I think I'm one of the very few people who can.But,as he gets to know you he'll be able to.}"  
  
"{Oh.Is that him coming in now?}" Cascade asked.  
  
"{Huh?}" She turned around."Ash!"   
  
"Hey Mist.Whatcha doin'?" Ash asked her.  
  
"Talking to the Pokémon.Did Brock come?" Misty asked,looking behind him.  
  
"No.Take one guess at where he is." Ash replied.Misty got an evil grin."Oh,don't bug him.That Nurse Joy is capable of taking care of him."  
  
"Okay." Misty mumbled.  
  
"Now,you said you were talking to the Pokémon?" Ash quesitoned."Did they talk back." He sniggered a bit at that.  
  
"Yes,as a matter of fact,they did.And that's why I didn't want Brock here.Come on." Misty said,grabbing his hand and dragging him toward the Eevee and Pichu.Pikachu giggled a bit and followed.  
  
Ash blushed furiously noticing that he was holding Misty's hand.Once she noticed what she did,Misty blushed madly also,let go and said,"Sorry."  
  
"{I-Is that Ash?}" Midnight asked.Misty nodded.  
  
"Now watch,Ash." Misty told him."{What are your names again?I don't recall you telling me.}"  
  
Ash looked at her shocked once she said that.  
  
"{I'm Midnight,and that's Cascade.We named ourselves.}" Midnight said,proudly.  
  
"{Actually,Midnight named both of us.I didn't have a name when I came here.}" Cascade admitted.  
  
"{Hi Midnight.Hi Cascade.}" Pikachu waved at them.  
  
"{Okay.I'm gonna be translating for Ash now.Okay?}" Misty asked.Both Pokémon nodded.  
  
"Ash,the Eevee is Midnight,and the Pichu is Cascade.Midnight named them." Misty told him.  
  
"Alright,Mist.You're making this up." Ash said,annoyed.  
  
"{No she's not!}" Pikachu defended.  
  
"No I'm not.Midnight,Cascade,am I making this up?" Misty asked them.They shook their heads no and said,"Vee/Chu."  
  
"Okay." Ash said."Where's Togepi?"  
  
"Huh?Oh,no.Where'd he go?" Misty panicked."{Did you guys see where Togepi went?}"  
  
"{He went back there.}" Cascade pointed toward the back of the greenhouse.  
  
"{Okay.You guys wanna come?}" Misty asked.She held out her arms.They jumped up."Come on,Ash."  
Pikachu jumped up to his head.  
  
The five went to the back of the large greenhouse,in search of Togepi.  
  
"Togepi!Are you back there?" Misty called out.  
  
"Toge toge priiiiii!" Togepi cried.He was playing with Cascade's twin brothers,trying to catch their tails as they swooshed by.  
  
"{Spike!What are you guys doing back here?}" Midnight shouted/asked.(*A/N:I apologize if this part on is kinda strange.It's freezing cold down here in my computer room.It's right by the air conditioner.'-'*)  
  
"{Me and Flamie gave everybody names.}" he told her."{The twins are Spark and Sparky(Yes,they are just like the Pichu bros.on the third mini-movie),over there...she is Pikoo,and right there...he's Chuchi.}"   
  
"{Cool.I gave Cascade her name.}" Midnight said,as Cascade jumped down beside her.  
  
"{Who are those humans you came with?}" Spark asked.(Spark is the one with his hair flat.)  
  
"{That's Misty and Ash.And Pikachu,on Ash's head.}" Cascade told them."{Misty can talk like us.}"  
  
"{Come on,Cascade.Quit making things up.}" Sparky complained.  
  
"{I'm not!She's listening to us right now.}" Cascade said.  
  
"{Okay,then.}" Pikoo said."{Misty,what are all of our names?}"  
  
"{You're Pikoo,the twins are Spark and Sparky,your littler brother is Chuchi,and your little sister here is Cascade.As for you Eevees...Spike,Flamie,and Midnight.In correct age order.}"  
  
"{How the...}"  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Like it?Hate it?Put it all in the reviews!TTFN!  
  
~Misty/Shadow 


End file.
